


Heading to Stanford.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, John an ass, M/M, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean and Sam head to Stanford.





	Heading to Stanford.

Dean and John were fighting about Sam again. Sam sat on the bed with tears in his eyes. It was well known in their family that Sam hated hunting and wanting nothing to do with it at all. Dean was okay with it and understood. John on the other hand thought he was turning his back on the family. 

“Sam, is never going to leave his life. I won't let him. I'm his father and what I say goes.” John all but screamed. 

“Oh my god John really? You maybe be his father but I'm his dad, mother and brother. I've been taking care of Sammy since the night you put him in my arms when I was 4 and carried him out of the burning house. I'm the one who gets him up and feeds him. I'm the one who makes sure he has everything he needs to make it in life and I'm the one who is taking him away from you. All you do is drink and blame him for moms death.”

“You wouldn't dare?” 

“Watch me. I have our stuff already packed and ready.”

“I know what you two have been doing together.” John said. 

Sam got up and went at John. Dean grabbed him and held him back. 

“You know nothing about us so don't even go there.” Sam said coldly.

“We're leaving.” Dean gently pulled Sam out of the motel room. 

*****

Sam got into the car with Dean. They started to drive. Sam felt the tears starting to fall. Dean looked over and saw how upset Sam was. Dean pulled the car over to talk to him. 

“I need to tell you something.” 

“What is it Sammy?” 

“I kinda got into Stanford's per-law program.” He said. 

“I know. I kinda got us apartment really close campus and a job at the car shop in town.” He smiled at his baby brother. 

“You're leaving hunting?” He looked at Dean shocked. 

“Yeah. I love you so much Sammy and I want us to have normal life together.” 

Sam leaned closely to Dean, he brushed his lips gently against his brothers. He felt Dean smiled on his lips. Dean deepened the kiss. They pulled apart smiling at each other.

“We have the same last name what are we going to tell people. I mean I don't plan on acting like you're my brother at all once we're there. I love you Dean and I want us to be a couple there. I mean hell we've been together since I was 14.” Sam smiled at his older brother. 

“We could just tell them we're married. I mean we basically are anyways.” The older Winchester said. 

“I like that a lot but I want a wedding band to wear and I want you wear one too.” Sam smiled.

“I would love nothing more then to be your husband.” He smiled softly at his baby brother. 

“Good, we should get back on road and start driving again. I thought maybe we could stopped at Bobby's before we go to California.”

“That sounds good to me.” Dean smiled.

*****

They got back on the road. There were at Bobby's by night fall. Sam stood behind his older brother like he was scared. Dean turned around and looked at Sam worried. 

“What's wrong Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“What if dad told Bobby and he hates us.” He whispered. 

“Bobby would never hate us.” Dean said.

Bobby opened the door and smiled at his boys. “Well are you going to come in or just stand there all night?” 

They went into the kitchen. Bobby had food left over from dinner. Sam and Dean started to eat the food.

“John called and said you boys left. I was hoping you would stop here.” 

“We actually need to talk to you about something Bobby.” 

“Okay. Go on Sam.” Bobby said. 

“I got into Stanford and Dean got a job and an apartment for us to live together.” He looked at Bobby nervously. 

“Bobby, Sam and I are together like a couple we have been since he was 14.” Dean said nervously. 

“Okay. I could have guessed that.” He said with a small smile. 

“So you don't hate us?” 

“Never Sam. You boys are like my sons. How about you two go to bed for night because I'm sure you have long drive tomorrow.” 

*****

They grabbed their bags and headed up to their room. They changed into night clothes and laid down together. Sam laid his head on his bother's chest. Dean felt wetness on his shirt. 

“Baby boy, what's wrong?” He asked worried. 

“Why does John hate me?” Sam asked while crying. 

“He doesn't I promise. He is just fucked up Sam. You are so easy to love, you are most sweet, loving and caring person I've ever met.” 

“I love you Dee.” 

“I love you too. Now try and sleep baby boy.” Dean kissed Sam gently. 

*****

They woke up hearing yelling downstairs the next morning. Sam sat up looking worried, Dean pulled him closer to his chest.

“We can't let him handle John on his own Dean. We need to go down there.” Sam said quietly.

“Are you sure baby boy. I know John might get nasty with you.” 

“I know.” Sam said. 

*****

They got up and walked down to the door with Bobby. John looked up at Sam and Dean. Dean put his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him close.

“Sam you're coming back with me right now.”

“No I'm not. I'm going to college and you can't stop me ever. We're leaving hunting forever.” 

“You know Dean will never leave hunting. It's in his blood and he will always pick it over you.” John said coldly. 

“Go hell John. I'll pick Sam over anything or anyone in life and that even means your sorry ass.” Dean said. 

“Leave John and don't come back and leave these kids a lone. Let them live their life.” Bobby said. 

John turned around with out another word and left. Bobby watched him pull out and turn down the road. 

*****

Sam felt his legs give out a little. He slid down wall and with Dean holding on to him. He started crying. 

“Promise Dee, promise you're never go back.” He all but sobbed out.

“Baby boy, I'm never going back to John or hunting.” He said gently. 

“I love you Dean.” Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. 

“I love you too baby boy. Now we should get ready to because we have long drive still and I start work Monday morning.” Dean said with a smile.

*****

When they were getting ready to leave Bobby handed them something. Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Bobby. Dean opened it, there was money in it. 

“Bobby we can't take this.” 

“Yes you can and you will. I know you'll both need clothes, plus Sam is going to need school stuff and you're going to need stuff you're new apartment.” He said with smile. 

Sam hugged Bobby. “Thank you so much Bobby.” 

“You're welcome. You better get going if you're going to get there before Monday. Call me when you get there okay.” He hugged Dean.

“We will. Thank you for everything Bobby.” Dean said. 

They got in the car, turned on music and headed to Stanford. Sam smiled at his boyfriend as they drove away to start a new life.


End file.
